Eye of a Hurricane
by OvenBased
Summary: Sure, Tokyo city was beautiful at night. But not as beautiful as the fiery blonde that was his alone. MelloxMatt T for swearing and suggestive themes.


Hello! I hope you enjoy this quick little story. I just felt like writing something today!

xxxxxxxxx

The screech of the tires around a sharp turn rang out clear in the quiet night, as Matt shifted up a gear and tore through the city. He adjusted his goggles with one hand while keeping another steady on the wheel. Matt's driving might have been a tad erratic, but he knew what he was doing; Mello barely batted an eyelid.

They were out for a drive around the city so they could revel in the beauty that was downtown Tokyo on a Saturday night. It really was beautiful, and the vibrancy and life of the city was like no other.

Mello pulled out his phone as it started to ring, winding up his window so he could hear the person on the other end. It was Rod, expecting more from him as usual. He wanted him to come in tomorrow; something had apparently come up.

Mello had been looking forward to his first day off in weeks but this small chance of reprieve was quickly shattered. He knew after all, that making sacrifices was to be expected when he was the right hand man of Tokyo's top Mafia boss.

"Matt, would you _slow down _for fucks sake?" Mello shouted agitatedly. Usually he was fine with the way his boyfriend drove, but tonight it was beginning to grate on his nerves. A run in the with the pigs would only put even more of a damper on his evening.

"Fine fine, i'm slowing down. What's your problem, anyhow?"

Matt didn't know who he had been talking to so wasnt really to blame, but Mello's irrational side won out, picking Matt as an easy target to redirect some of his frustration at.

"_My _problem? What's _your _problem? Do you want us both to get arrested tonight? Speeding through a built up metropolis can't possibly end well, Matt"

"Fine fine, but no need to yell at me, you know. Find someone else to take your pissy moods out on."

It was the wrong thing to say. Mello's aggravation visibly increased, and he stared furiously at Matt. Matt only stared back just as angrily.

"You know what? Fine. I don't have to put up with this shit."

Matt pulled up in front of a grocery store and hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Mello got out slowly, staring puzzled at Matt who only threw the car keys at him and walked into the store without another word. Mello took the hint, and locked the car behind them, checking it twice out of habit.

Mello followed Matt into the store, purposely going down a different aisle to the goggled gamer. It was a small grocery store they were in, the sort you knew was independently owned. Matt went immediately to the cigarette counter near the side of the store, while Mello himself decided it might be a good idea to grab some ingredients for dinner that night.

He grabbed a basket and headed towards the fruit and vegetable section, all the while keeping tabs on what Matt was doing out of the corner of his eye. The redhead had found his cigarettes and smiled sheepishly at the girl behind the counter who had likely tried to hit on him. He watched Matt walk down towards the back of the store and to the magazine racks.

Mello ran a gloved hand through his hair and took a deep breath, deciding to release his stupid anger. He was angrier at himself than anything for yelling at Matt like that when to be honest, he hadn't done anything at all. He filled his basket with vegetables and some milk, and dropped it on the counter at the front of the store, before making his way down towards the back.

Matt was thoroughly engrossed in analysing the covers of the computer magazines so didn't hear his stealthy approach. He came up behind Matt and brought a hand across his waist, holding him tightly against himself. He could feel his boyfriend tense beneath his touch, before sinking backward into him with a sigh. Mello brought his face up close to Matt's, before murmuring a quiet, but sincere apology into his ear. Matt hummed in response, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend pressed against his back.

He turned around and wrapped his arms fully around Mello, loving the way the blonde had to crane his beck up to look at him. He could tell Mello was sorry, and he covered his mouth with his own so as to let him know his apology was accepted. Mello wrapped his arms around him more fully, opening the kiss up into something a bit more passionate.

Neither of them seemed to remember anymore where they were, as Matt felt his back press against the magazine rack and a hand snake around his neck as his boyfriend continued to ravage his mouth. A small cough pulled them apart moments later, as the furiously blushing girl from behind the counter brought over some new stock of magazines, before returning towards the front counter hurriedly. Mello smirked at her escaping back, glad that she had broken them apart before they really forgot themselves. In a public grocery store, of all places.

Sure, Tokyo city was beautiful at night. But not as beautiful as the fiery blonde that was his alone. Matt grinned lecherously down at him before pushing away slightly, and sauntering back up the aisle toward the counter, knowing Mello would be watching him all the while.

They took their things to the counter and paid, Mello grabbing a few bars of his favourite chocolate for the road. Matt wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders as they approached the car and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, before walking around to the other side of the car as Mello threw him the keys.

He caught them effortlessly, unlocking the car and loading all their things into the back. Mello sat down beside him as he gunned the engine; feeling elated enough to not give a fuck about cops for a moment. He sped along the busy street until it opened out on to the freeway, picking up the speed again. He winded his window down and grinned at Mello as they both revelled in the feeling of freedom that came with speeding, the wind whipping at both of their hair as they drove, forgetting all about the world outside of the car, just this once. The rest of the world could wait until tomorrow morning; right now there was only each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe, hoped you liked it! I just got taken by an urge to write something, and something short is better than nothing at all, right? If you liked it, please send me a review! Constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated. 8D

-OvenBased


End file.
